Kyuubi and Fenrir
by Starter
Summary: What if not only Kyuubi but also Fenrir; a female wolf demon; attacking Konoha? What if Kami is Kushina and Minato makes a different deal with shinigami? Rated M, for precaution. Naruto; pure and strong.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I ain't owner of Naruto and if by chance you find similarities in plot/ character/ techniques/ etc tell me and I'll give full credit for it.

**Kyuubi and Fenrir**

**Prologue**

As the citizens and shinobi of Konoha cower in fear some in their basement and some in bunker yet all hear the fearsome roars of both Kyuubi no Kitsune or the Nine-tail fox and Fenrir the Mighty Wolf. Looking at where the sound originated, stood two fearsome beasts of a nine-tailed fox and a wolf; both of epic proportions nearing 50 feet tall more or less; and there stood hundreds of shinobi with having more than thousands fallen. Kyuubi; is a crimson furred fox with black streaks from both ears until each tip of the tails; whereas Fenrir, a wolf of navy blue fur with white streaks from the eyes until the legs.

Before any more destruction occurs, the once cowering shinobi suddenly brighten up with cheers of, "Our Hokage has arrive, the beasts are coming to end" or "Yondaime Hokage, go kick their ass" or even "All for Yondaime whose a badass". For after those shouts recedes there stood a giant toad of equal proportion with a man on top holding a baby.

That man is none other than Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage, and his son; soon to be the greatest shinobi; Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. "Kyuubi no Kitsune and Fenrir, I may know not of your intentions. However I can't allow you wreak havoc any further. Even if we three, have sworn loyalty to each other, Us Namikaze and Uzumaki clans with you Kyuubi no Kitsune and Fenrir. Though I do wish both of you to guard my child and I am sorry for what I'm about to do. Shiki Fuujin!" Minato shouts as he finishes the hand-seals he has been doing while talking to the protectors.

Behind Minato appear the Shinigami or God of Death. After Minato talks to the Shinigami about the situation, they made a deal; Minato's soul would be taken after five years in which he will guard Naruto as a soul with the beings who is sealed to be taken after twenty years. With that, the body of Kyuubi and Fenrir dissipates and their souls sucked into the Naruto's stomach.

With his last breath, Minato speaks to his son, "I'm sorry Naruto. I wish to have another solution. But it seems that our bloodline and safety of the village lies in you. May Kami and the other gods give you their blessings" Just like that, Minato's soul leaves his body; but what no one sees is that he stood by Naruto; and the Sandaime; Hiruzen Sarutobi; took the boy out of his father's hand.

Sarutobi who was asked by Minato before he went to seal was asked to tell the village so they will see Naruto as hero who seals the Kyuubi and also to tell the truth about his family when he is old enough. So holding the boy up high, Sarutobi announces to every shinobi and citizens who by now is standing in the walls of Konoha, "Citizens of Konoha and Shinobi alike, here I present you the boy who our Yondaime Hokage sees as hero. The one whom Kyuubi is sealed into, the one which Yondaime sacrifices his life for and the one he asked to be seen as hero!" Just like that, everyone roars demanding immediate execution for him.

Sarutobi who was now angered announces one more thing, hoping it might save him, "Silence! Now I put the law into never speaking of the sealing to be spoken to anyone neither about Kyuubi in Naruto. Those who break this law will be tortured by Ibiki and face execution." With that Sarutobi leaves in a swirl of leaves; arriving at his office. Sighing Sarutobi speaks to Naruto, "I wish they respect the law and your father's wish. Though it is a very unlikely wish, so Naruto grow strong and prove them your heritage! Let them see you as you, protect your precious ones." Soon, hell for Naruto will arrive.

Somewhere in one of the hospital room, Kushina Uzumaki; wife of Minato Namikaze and mother of Naruto Uzumaki; lying on the bed sighing, "So Minato-kun, you're now dead. Guess I need to ask Shinigami where your soul is. Hopefully I could guard Naruto. Though my time here is up; guess its back to the God Realm" with another sigh she transforms into a figure of beauty. Her hair is golden colour; done in a braid which goes up to her waist. She has sky blue eyes with eight wings behind her back. She wears a pure white robe; with golden coloured bolt patterns around; stopping at below her kneecap. In a blinding flash, she disappears.

A/N: Hopefully you'll enjoy my story; I hope all of you to understand that no regular updates are happening. If any sees your idea being used inform me immediately and full credit to you will be given. Like me author name suggest, I'm still a starter at fanfic, so please be nice X ) no matter, techniques and stuff are most likely in English, hate to figure out the techniques name. Original technique will be included. Last thing to say, I don't own Naruto; but I wish I could. So there, enjoy.

Story is rated M, it may include; Violence, Gore, Sexual description, Word choice and other rated M stuffs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Naruto's Hell Life.**

After that day of Kyuubi and Fenrir being 'killed' and the disappearance of Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto faced his life; his hellish life. 365 attempts of his life happened in the first year, one attempt each day done by different people; starting from nurses, doctors, citizens, shinobi until merchants, all aiming to end Naruto's life. Though all are being punished appropriately by the Hokage and a certain Inu ANBU, in short they were executed. The next year, something similar happens, until he is two years and one day old; that time he is put into the orphanage.

**Somewhere Above**

While that all was happening, in the sky above; heaven to be exact; we could see a beautiful figure in her throne. This figure is none other than Kami herself, or A.K.A. Kushina Uzumaki. There she is, sitting on her throne frowning while looking at a crystal; portraying her son's current life; even through all that, she manage to have her elegance remain intact while resting her head on her right hand which is curled to a fist. With a sigh, she made up her mind, "I guess it's time to meet Shinigami. I bet he will let go of my husband's soul with a proper negotiation, but what? Right! Damn, why could I be so careless; she's going out with my twin, and even thinking that I missed that, maybe he'll let me have Minato's soul if I let them have their way with each other." With her new resolve, she disappears to meet with the Shinigami.

**Somewhere Below**

There sitting in his throne and all his glory, we present you the Shinigami; a muscular built man with dragon skull covering his head and black robe with a sash that looks like the one worn by Greek Gods, however with black and blue contrast. Looking bored as ever, Shinigami suddenly suppresses a yelp when Kami visits him; back in his mind was ways to figuring out why she is here, 'Damn Kami, can't she bother anyone else? Wait I'm the only one going out with her twin, figures! Probably another threat!' Then he lets out a sigh, "Why are you here Kami?"

Kami who needs a favour decides to act nice, "Well, I'm asking to have a deal with you!" she finish without any hint of hesitation

"Yeah-yeah go on"

"I want the soul of those involved in your summoning with an exchange of my bless for your relationship"

"Deal a soul with your… What?" Screamed the almighty Shinigami; why in the ninth level of hell would she give him that, don't you think?

Here, Kami suppress a snicker, "Yeah, the soul of those involve in recent summoning of you for my blessing about your relationship. How does that sound?"

Shinigami was still in a state of shock, but after a full minute of regaining his composure he only nods; and before Kami could leave he delivers his part of the deal, "However, his soul remains in the world of living, so collect him yourself"

Figuring it was good enough Kami gave a half hearted wave and exits Shinigami's domain, finding a soul of Minato Namikaze

**Earth**

Minato who just finish looking at Naruto was about to leave, seeing five days of Naruto's hell of a life he decides to help him, only to have bright flash appear before him, there he saw a lady; the Kami; standing with all her glory in her pure white robe and lightning patterns and Greek robe sashes. Awestruck at this sight, Minato was still as a statue.

Kami then decided to speak up, "Minato Namikaze, I Kami guardian and God of this Realm has taken claim of your soul. I will let you guard Naruto from inside. Oh, and by the way; I'm Kushina" with that she kisses him on the cheek while taking his hands and they both disappear in a bright flash; Minato still having his jaw hanging.

When the light clears, Minato and Kami is nowhere to be seen; but they technically were already like that, but that's beside the point.

Suddenly in Naruto's mindscape, appear two souls; Kami and Minato. Here they stood in the gates of the sealed being. Kami then let's out a command to the beasts, "Seeing you both were originally protectors of the clan, I'll allow you two to live, but please look after him like you would a child. I can't stay any longer"

Minato who was now out of his trance decides to speak up, "Wait Kushina…" bam, and she's already gone.

Then he sighs, however three voices said at unison, "Then I guess, we look after Naruto's life now." As soon as that finishes, two figures behind a cage bar; female; and a figure on the other side; Minato; look at each other in confusion. Then they sweat drop at each other's comment; they're the freak in' same.

**Back to Naruto**

He was kicked soon, at the age of four. Half a year later, Hokage found out about this and gave him an apartment at the area known as 'dump street', due to what the area looks like; the lowliest live here where; though all are kind to one another, even to Naruto; they never felt the destruction of the beasts.

Basically, his first six years of life was hell on earth. Every torture available, he endure; every treatment given, he endure and basically he lives in a village where to survive means to know and do anything. Cut by kunai, pierced by shuriken, scorched by fire techniques, torn by wind techniques, crushed by earth techniques, electrocuted by lightning techniques, poisoned by acids and other potent ones and basically everything. He has been pierced, crushed, burnt, poisoned, left to die and even raped; his life is unbearable. Being spit, denied of his right to enter store; denied to buy proper equipment, materials or food; glared by nearly everyone; being shouted names and curses; being ignored of his very existence; this is his normal life. Yet every day, after he can walk, he always put a goofy smile; his mask.

But his actions only increases the anger of the villagers, he faced more torture. There is one particular day where it is most unbearable; the October 10th, this day is when he was born; and the day of the defeat of the beast. However, at the age of six he starts to survive. It is all thanks to his meeting with Ichiraku's and previous attempt to save him from nice villagers.

_Flashback_

Shouts of 'die demon', 'burn that demon brat', 'demon fox' and more is what is heard in streets at the festival of Kyuubi's defeat; unfortunately or fortunately Fenrir was only known and seen by Namikaze's so its existence was not known. Here you see a blonde boy with cerulean blue eyes and torn clothing running as fast as his legs would allow; chased by fully mature people, citizens and shinobi alike.

With a shout of despair the boy, known as Naruto screams, "Why are you chasing me? What have I ever done? Please just leave me alone?"

With his only response as things similar to 'dream on demon' and 'you deserve no pity demon'

Running around streets, cheers for the villagers could be heard while the boy struggles to get rid of waves of people on his back. As far as luck carries, he turns to an alley he knew as an open alley; only to have it block by crates. Seeing no chance of escape he cowers in fear. By luck, a pair come from another corner; a branch from the alley ways; this pair is Ayame a 10 year old girl and Teuchi a 43 year old man of the Ichiraku stand.

Taken by surprise having two people in between, the mob comes to a halt; this little moment is what saves Naruto. As Naruto was closing his eyes, waiting for the pain to come, only to never felt it; he opens his eyes slightly with a sight he never seen. Two people standing next to him; the Ichiraku felt compelled to do so seeing an innocent kid scared; with a squad of ANBU black ops and Hokage standing between him and the chasers. Silence fell upon the crowd; exchanging anger and joy with fear.

The silence was broken with Ayame speaking; she's a beautiful girl with brown hair hang loosely until it reaches her elbow and brown eyes completing her looks with a slim figure putting many to shame; she hugs Naruto, "Sshh, don't worry now. Nobody is going to hurt you. I'm not going to hurt you. Even the Hokage and ANBU are her to protect you" With that, Naruto who was still shivering from opening his eyes relax immediately.

Smiling at her actions, the Hokage returns his glare to the mob with anger and KI (Killing Intent), speaking harshly, many flinch at his words, "I, as Hokage, hereby order you all to have one month of interrogation with Morino Ibiki" Again a flinch from the mobs; Ibiki is well known for his torture; "For nearly going against a law which I put forward myself. While you shinobi are stuck to D-rank missions for three months as well." This he says with shame, seeing shinobi acting like this, "ANBU escort them immediately".

A series of "Hai" was heard and in instance, slowly people from the mob disappear. Until the only one left in the alley are Hokage, Teuchi, Ayame and Naruto who was now starting to stand.

"Young girl, I'm very pleased to see your action towards Naruto. If I may, could I talk to both of you for a while" Hokage smiles softly pointing the two Ichiraku's; after he figure that he's out of earshot the Hokage, Sarutobi decided to know their intentions. "First, I want to know if you both know about Kyuubi and the 'law'." Seeing two nods, he continues, "Then I guess, you aren't against him like others, right?" another nod from both. Releasing his stern look, Sarutobi smiles softly again after a long sigh, "Then I hope you two to take care of him, if that's not too much of course."

Taken aback at the request, Teuchi only could ask, "Pardon me Hokage-sama, but in what term do you mean as 'take care'?"

Sarutobi knowing full well his meaning smiles again, this time a little bit restrained, "I meant only for you two to care for him like a family"

Teuchi was about to speak up, however he was interrupted by Ayame, "Then could we adopt him?"

Sarutobi releases another sigh, "Unfortunately not. The council is too damn tight about him not to be adopted"

Ayame looks saddened, especially since after seeing how such a boy could be so scared; and she always wish to have a little brother. Teuchi seeing her looks decided to speak his opinion, "But, we're still allowed to treat him right? He does seem lonely and …" his voice trailing, not wishing his opinion to be expressed.

Sarutobi nods and he smiles towards Ayame, "If you want, you can play with him" Ayame was happy and starts to jog to Naruto, including a bounce in every few steps or so. Naruto on the other hand was playing with a stick on the ground waiting for his 'old man' and his newly acquired precious people to talk to him again. When given a surprise hug, he suddenly flinches and Ayame who notice this retaliates immediately.

Then Naruto turns around and sigh in relief to see that his 'saviour' is the one hugging him and said in a solemn voice, "Uhmm, sorry. It's just… uhmm my reflex." Then his face drops down

Seeing this, Ayame began forming tears alongside some thoughts, 'How could someone so young flinches even to the warmest embrace?' though now she's scared to hell about finding words that complicated; but soon after shaking her heads of that thoughts she gives him another hug. She then said, "Don't worry now, you now have me and my old man. We'll try to be there for you. So don't be sad, you're cuter when you smile"

Hearing this, his face lightens up, with a small smile gracing his sides of his lips, "So you'll be there?" with some quivering in his voice not really believing it to be true.

But with a nod from her, all his fear dissipates, soon they began to chat until Naruto suddenly fell unconscious with a scream, Sarutobi who accidentally sees this panic and suddenly everyone; Teuchi and Ayame; with Sarutobi runs towards the hospital. They sure as hell won't let Naruto die, they figure he's about to so yeah.

While his physical body was treated, Naruto was sent to his mindscape; his life is so going to take a one hell of a complete turn.


End file.
